During new building construction or renovation of an existing building structure, plumbers often must connect or reconnect bathroom fixtures to the plumbing system.
Often plumbers find that interconnecting common bathroom fixtures, such as a bathtub, is difficult and time consuming. “Bathtubs” as referred to herein include a tub with a drain port and an overflow port such that if the drain port is plugged, water will flow into the overflow port and drain through the plumbing system and not out of the tub. Generally, the bathtub is interconnected to the plumbing system of a structure by a main drain pipe which associated to the drain port of the bathtub via a horizontal segment and which is associated with the overflow port of the bathtub via a vertical segment. These two drain segments merge at a tee connector that is also interconnected to the main drain pipe that feeds into a sewer line. During construction, the often heavy bathtub must be aligned properly to interconnect with the drain pipe segment (horizontal) and the overflow pipe segment (vertical) of the drain pipe. Often the drain pipe segments are near a wall, awkwardly oriented, etc. and are thus difficult to associate with the bathtub.
Once the drain pipe segments are aligned with the bathtub, the drain pipes must usually be blocked for testing. In the past, a plug, bladder or cap has been employed to facilitate testing. Plugs and/or caps are easily misplaced, and are often difficult to install, thereby increasing the time and difficulty of testing a plumbing system.
Another drawback of bathtub assemblies of the prior art is that the finishing hardware generally associated with a drain of a bathtub often becomes damaged during construction. Traditionally, finishing hardware is interconnected to the bathtub drain port during construction since a rigid interconnection between the drain pipe and the bathtub is required. Thereafter, workers may damage the often expensive chrome or brass hardware by marring, scratching, or even urinating on the same. Thereafter the plumbing contractor must replace the finished hardware and retest the integrity of the new connection, which adds expense.
Thus it is a long felt need in plumbing to provide a system that facilitates the interconnection of a bathtub to a plumbing system, enhances the testing of the system and protects expensive hardware after the assembly is complete.